videospielefandomcom-20200216-history
New Super Mario Bros. 2
__NOEDITSECTION__ | accessdate= 2014-01-08 }} |Spielmodi = Singleplayer, Multiplayer |Medien = Speicherkarte, Download |Altersfreigabe = |Vorgänger = Super Mario 3D Land |Nachfolger = Super Mario 3D World }} ist ein Jump 'n' Run aus dem Hause Nintendo und eines der vielen Super Mario-Games. Der Schwerpunkt bei diesem Spiel liegt eindeutig auf Geld. Fast jede Attacke oder ähnliches bringt euch ein paar Münzen ein, die dann weiters dazu verwendet werden können, um Dinge einzukaufen. | accessdate= 2012-07-13}} Das Ziel des Ganzen ist es, eine Million Münzen zu sammeln. Hat man dies geschafft, bekommt man als Belohnung einen neuen Titel-Bildschirm, auf dem eine goldene Mario-Statue abgebildet ist. Wie es auch bei anderen Spielen Sonderaktionen zum Start gibt, können amerikanische Nintendo-Club-Mitglieder 100 Münzen gratis bekommen, wenn sie sich das Spiel als Download aus dem Nintendo e-Shop runterladen. Diese Sonderaktion gibt es aber nur bis zum 21. September. Gameplay Laut ersten Preview-Informationen wird es hier auch den Tanuki-Schwanz aus dem Spiel Super Mario Bros. 3 wieder geben, mit dem Mario fliegen kann und so eigentlich unerreichbare Levelebenen nach Münzen durchsuchen kann. Es gibt auch einen Zwei-Spieler-Modus, welcher jedoch nur auf dem Nintendo 3DS existiert und zwei Game-Cards vorhanden sein müssen. ---- Coin-Rush-Modus Im Coin-Rush-Modus können zwei Spieler gegeneinander antreten um möglichst viele Münzen in drei zufällig ausgewählten Leveln zu finden. Diese Level werden über drei Optionen ausgewählt: * Pilz-Option ** Es werden Level aus den ersten Welten ausgewählt (leicht) * Feuerblumen-Option ** Es werden Level aus den mittleren Welten ausgewählt (mittel) * Star-Option ** Es werden Level aus den letzteren Welten ausgewählt (schwierig) Schlägt man im Coin-Rush-Modus den Rekord eines anderen Spielers (diese können per Streetpass geteilt werden), so erhält man eine sogenannte Kronen-Münze (engl. Crown-Coin), welche einen Wert von 1.000 regulären Münzen hat. ---- weißer Tanuki-Anzug In anderen Super-Mario-Spielen wie z.B. New Super Mario Bros. Wii wurde der Super-Assistenten-Modus eingeführt, d.h., dass wenn man fünf mal an einer Stelle stirbt, kommt dort Luigi und hilft einem. In jedoch kommt ein Assistenten-Block der den sogenannten weißen Tanuki-Anzug entählt, ein sehr starkes Power-Up. So können Spieler, die auf Hilfe verzichten möchten, diesen Block einfach ignorieren. Des Weiteren wird man (vermutlich) durch den Erhalt eines speziellen Items alles in Gold und Münzen verwandeln können, mehr dazu siehe Video unten. Handlung Mario und sein Bruder Luigi reden mit Prinzessin Peach über ihre vergangenen Abenteuer. Plötzlich verwandeln sie sich und sammeln mit Hilfe des Tanuki-Schwanzes Münzen in der Luft. Als sie zur Landung ansetzen, befinden sich plötzlich Koopalings über ihnen und die beiden Brüder müssen zusehen, wie Peach erneut gekidnappt wird. Sofort eilen sie zur Rettung. | accessdate= 2012-07-16 }} Level enthält verschiedenste Welten und jede dieser Welten hat eigene spezifische Level. Die bis jetzt bekannten werden hier aufgelistet:This list is based on figures provided by the mariowiki * Welt 1-Peach's Burg ** Die Burg von Prinzessin Peach kommt lediglich im Intro vor, bevor Mario und Luigi von dort aus wegfliegen. * Welt 1-1 ** In diesem Level sieht man Prinzessin Peach's Burg im Hintergrund und im Vordergrund farbige Blöcke aus Super Mario Bros. 3 und Notenblöcke. * Welt 1-Toad Haus ** Um dieses Toad Haus betreten zu können, sind fünf Sternmünzen erforderlich. Im Inneren warten eine Feuerblume, ein Superblatt und ein Mini-Pilz. * Welt 1-2 ** Ein Level im Untergrund mit Riesen-Pilze und Koopa Troopas. Hier muss Mario in ein Rohr Feuerbälle schießen, um Münzen zu erhalten. * Welt 1-4 ** Ein Wolkenlevel mit sich bewegenden Pilzplattformen. * Welt 1-Turm ** Ein Turm, der unter anderem untote Gegner enthält (vgl. New Super Mario Bros.) * Welt 1-5 ** Ein Unterwasser-Level mit Cheep-Cheeps und Cheep Chomps. * Welt 1-Burg ** Das erste Burg-Level mit Roy Koopa als Bossgegner. * Welt 2-1 ** Ein Wüsten-Level mit sich drehenden Brick Blocks und der Gold-Blume * Welt 5-5 ** Ein Wolkenlevel mit Bullet Bills, Banzai Bills und einem Goldenen Ring. ---- CharaktereThis list is based on figures provided by the mariowiki spielbare Charaktere: * Mario * LuigiLuigi is the second player in the Co-op-mode and is unlocked in the singleplayer after beating Bowser by holding L and R at the same time. andere Charaktere: * Bowser * Prinzessin Peach * Toad Gegner:If Mario touches a Golden Ring, enemies turn golden and they can produce coins. * Goombas * Paragoombas * Goomba-Türme * Micro-Goombas * Untote Goombas * Koopa Troopas * Koopa Paratroopas * Knochentrocken * Hammer Bros. * Buzzy Beetles * Spinies * Piranha-Pflanzen * Untote Piranha-Pflanzen * Scuttle Bugs * Cheep-Cheeps * Mega Cheep-Cheeps * Wigglers * Spiny Cheep-Cheeps * Lakitus * Bill Blaster * Bullet Bills * Banzai Bill Blaster * Banzai Bills * Thwomps * Podoboos * Pokeys * Urchins * Mini-Urchins * gesprenkelte lila Blöcke * Raining Debris * Großer Boo * Bloopers * Spike Pillars * Boulders * Cheep-Chomps Bossgegner: * Reznor * Koopalings ** Roy Koopa ** Iggy Koopa ** Larry Koopa ** Wendy O. Koopa ** Morton Koopa Jr. ** Lemmy Koopa ** Ludwig von Koopa * Bowser * Knochentrocken-Bowser Steuerung Die Steuerung erfolgt mittels der Knöpfe der Konsole und ist identisch mit den anderen Super Mario-Games. Power-Up's Auch hier gibt es wieder diverse Items oder Power-Up's, die dem Spieler auf seiner Reise durch die Level helfen. Diese sind: Bilder zu | accessdate= 2012-07-14 }} Datei:NewSuperMarioBros2-Screen01.png| Mario und Luigi auf der Jagd nach Münzen Datei:NewSuperMarioBros2-Screen02.png| auch der Tanuki-Schwanz ist wieder vorhanden Datei:NewSuperMarioBros2-Screen03.png| erneut sind Koopalings die Gegner von Mario und Luigi Datei:NewSuperMarioBros2-Screen04.png| möglicherweise ein neues Item? Videos zu thumb|300px|left|Gameplay-Video | accessdate= 2012-07-14 }} thumb|300px|right|Story Intro & Opening Links Trivia | accessdate= 2012-07-30 }} * Dieses Spiel endet nach Welt 6, wobei daraufhin noch drei Spezialwelten folgen. * In der Beta-Version wurde dieses Spiel New Super Mario Gold genannt, später wurde es jedoch in umbenannt. * Laut Nintendo ist dieses Spiel das erste Nintendo- und speziell auch das erste Mario-Spiel, welches im Nintendo e-Shop downloadbar ist. Fußnoten Quellen Kategorie:Super Mario Kategorie:Nintendo 3DS Kategorie:Jump 'n' Run Kategorie:Nintendo Kategorie:2012